Home
by skyfire146
Summary: When Solana is appointed Wintown's new leader, she and Spenser's relationship returns to how it started: Letters.  Their feelings through letters, styler messages, mission reports, etc.  Just fluff and fun.  Spenser/Solana
1. Of New Beginnings

**I'll admit it. This is a total guilty pleasure story. It has little to no substance at all (FLUFF), so if you've got an issue with that, be forewarned. **

**Anyway, this takes place in an undisclosed timeline in which Solana has been assigned as leader of Wintown after Elita is called up to the Ranger Union to be a Top Ranger. That happened in the beginning of my story No One Said It Would Be Easy, but this is basically that idea minus all the Dim Sun stuff that happens. It won't be long, probably only five or six chapters (at least that's what I'm looking for) and doesn't have much of a plot. It's completely made up of letters, styler messages, mission reports, entries in Solana's journal, and whatever else I choose to throw in there.**

**And I'm not going to pretend this is real writing. More like… a heckload of fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wintown to Ringtown<strong>

**April 6****th****, 2011**

My Dearest Idiot Leader,

Ever since I came to the wondrous, bustling haven that is Wintown, in all my breaks that are far apart and few between (because I'm so ridiculously busy), I decided to put my time to good use and make a list of things that I will do as leader. In no particular order, they are as follows:

1) Bring warmth to this frigid town. Both temperature-wise and personality-wise. (Side note: You would be surprised by the effect my outgoing personality has on the people here. Which is really none. I feel like they're a little more used to Elita… You know, and the way she just kind of looks at you when you ask a stupid question. Not that I'd know about that…)

2) Cause Silent Chris to actually talk. I know, I'm asking for a miracle here, but they are possible. I mean, look at you. Who would've thought that you would have ever gotten a girl at any point in your life? (P.S. I know this cause Freddie told me that you and Elita "dated" for a bit. I heard you took it a little more seriously than she did. Hehe… Leader got dumped.)

3) Cause Freddie to shut up a little more. He gossips like a girl. You can get any kind of information out of him (actually, only the kind that really doesn't have any real importance). He knows things that no one else should know and I don't understand.

4) Get Alyssa to admit that she's a pansy. I'm not quite sure where this one came from. I just like getting people to admit that they're pansies.

5) Learn to look like I'm doing paperwork, but really be slacking off. Joel has informed me that this is his single most useful piece of advice he can give me. I'm writing him and Cameron too, by the way, so if you want to be jealous, now's the time.

6) Get you to admit that you miss me. C'mon, Ringtown isn't the same. You guys are probably bawling back there wanting me to come back.

I'd say that pretty much sums up the purpose of my existence.

And to answer your unasked question, I've settled into Wintown reasonably well. I mean, I am procrastinating by writing this letter because my bags aren't even remotely unpacked yet, but things are on the right track. The Wintown gang has already completely baby-proofed the kitchen and made an outlined meal plan for me which does not involve me touching the oven at all. It couldn't be that my reputation precedes me… Spense? Did you perhaps warn them unnecessarily?

So, it's me, Chris, Freddie, and Alyssa. Just like it's you, Lunick, Melody, and… When are they gonna send you a new recruit? Arceus, Spense, they're taking them away as fast as you can train them.

Well, anyway, with that depressing thought, I better get to unpacking my bags. See ya, Hayate!

Your favorite Ranger leader (because Joel's a lot more responsible than I am and no one likes a person with a stick up their butt),

Solana Hinata

* * *

><p><strong>Ringtown to Wintown<strong>

**April 10****th****, 2011**

My little casserole,

I am offended by your greeting to me, although the dearest did cushion the blow a bit. And so I respond with the greeting above to show how much I don't appreciate this tsundere attitude. It helps to be a little bit nicer. My respond to your goals are as follows:

**1) Bring warmth to this frigid town. **Frankly, not to be a downer, but I find this to be impossible. Good luck trying to change the weather. And the townspeople's attitude is what makes up Wintown's small-town charm. If I were to vote, I'd declare this one to be pointless.

**2) Cause Silent Chris to actually talk.** It was complicated, okay? I… did not get dumped. And I disapprove of this goal because you can't change Chris. It's like trying to get Joel to take a vacation. Never going to happen. End of story.

**3) Cause Freddie to shut up a little more. **Agreed. Especially after being a little creeped out hearing what he knows about my love life.

**4) Get Alyssa to admit that she's a pansy. **Don't quite understand the thought process on this one, but… Good luck with that. I don't quite see how she's a pansy though. Remember last week when Elita was telling us about how she broke her wrist and still finished the mission? I'm thinking this one isn't going to work.

**5) Learn to look like I'm doing paperwork, but really be slacking off. **Best skill ever. The thing is, if you're truly ninja about it, people don't even know that you've perfected it. Because they never know when you're slacking off. Because you hide it by pretending to do paperwork. Get it? The only problem is that you have to have base members that actually care if you're doing something or not. Ex) Cameron. He doesn't have to disguise what he's doing because no one in Summerland does anything anyway. And why would I be jealous that you're writing to Cam and Joel as well? (I bet your letters to them aren't nearly as awesome as your ones to me.) Wait, what? Did I write that?

**6) Get you to admit that you miss me. **Psh. Good luck with this one. Lunick and Melody and I have already started our party. It's going on all night long.

Okay, so it's possible that I gave them a list of things to worry about before you came, but it's nothing big. Just a few things that they might want to watch out for… Such as your penchance for hitting the people who wake you up. And the accuracy of your throwing abilities. And also maybe a few of your embarrassing baby stories… Actually, I don't know any of those, so you should share some at some point.

This is what I'm doing to slack off while pretending to do my paperwork. It really is a drag though. The paperwork, not taking to you. Although that's pretty boring too. It's not even like Ringtown has any important things going on. I guess I feel worse for Joel. He has a mountain of paperwork crap. Arceus, I hate cities. When I was stationed at Fall City (way back in the dinosaur ages), I hated it (and Joel). I'm much more of a nature person (and I still hate Joel most of the time).

Anyway, on to a totally unrelated topic, none of us know how to fix the computer when it does that stupid freeze up thing. Any chance you could send some instructions?

That's all for now. Lunick has been quite suspicious in checking up on me. Almost like he's on my trail. Can't let you ruin my reputation, 'Lana.

Your Leader (and still, despite the change of station, your superior in every way),

Spenser Hayate

* * *

><p><strong>Ringtown Ranger Base- Mission #291456<strong>

**Ranger(s) on Mission: **Spenser Hayate

**Mission Date: **April 12th, 2011

**Location of Mission: **Lyra Forest

**Assigned Mission By: **Joel Hatake… No way does he have the authority to assign me missions.

**Mission Description: **I was to go into the beautiful, inspiring scenery of Lyra Forest and write a poem with plenty of "flowery language" (exact quote there) that describes/confesses the true love I feel for Solana Hinata.

**Mission Status: **Failure

**Detailed Analysis: **Well, Chairperson Erma (who will never read this because I'm throwing it in the trash as soon as I'm done), my mission failed for a variety of reasons. First of all, the person who gave me this mission has no power/jurisdiction over me, seeing as we are Area Leaders of different regions and of the same rank. Second of all, I deny (outwardly) having any feelings for Ms. Solana Hinata, despite the fact that on the inside I am extremely conflicted whenever it comes to anything concerning her. It's most troubling. Third of all, I don't use "flowery language". Fourth of all, this was a stupid mission to begin with. Fifth of all, she's the leader of Wintown now. Everyone saw how well my relationship with Elita worked out when she was assigned to Wintown. Sixth of all, I'm not the type to "describe/confess my true love", especially via poem. That's just stupid. Seventh of all, I'm not in love with her. JOEL. That statement was directed toward you since you seem to have a hard time understanding that concept.

And that's why my mission failed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ringtown Ranger Base- Mission #291456 <strong>

**Ranger Feedback: **Well, Spenser Hayate, I do wish you had given this mission a little more effort. I'd say that's why you failed, not because of the various reasons you listed. You failed because you are a Debbie Downer. That is my official feedback for you.

**Extra Notes: **Haha, I knew I'd find this in your trash. You're welcome for assigning the mission. Get ready for the next one.

**Signature of Person who Review this Mission Report: **Joel Hatake… Er, I mean, Chairperson Erma

* * *

><p><strong>Styler Message: Spenser Hayate to Joel Hatake<strong>

**April 13****th**** 12:02 pm**

Don't forge the Chairperson's signature. And stop going through my trash. It's creepy.

* * *

><p><strong>Styler Message: Joel Hatake to Spenser Hayate<strong>

**April 13****th**** 12:08 pm**

Go jump off a cliff.

* * *

><p><strong>Styler Message: Spenser Hayate to Joel Hatake<strong>

**April 13****th ****12:12 pm**

Gladly. Right after I push you off first.

* * *

><p><strong>Styler Message: Joel Hatake to Spenser Hayate<strong>

**April 13****th**** 12:17 pm**

That sounded strangely suicidal.

* * *

><p><strong>Styler Message: Spenser Hayate to Joel Hatake<strong>

**April 13****th**** 12:22 pm**

And this conversation is a waste of my time.

* * *

><p><strong>Styler Message: Joel Hatake to Spenser Hayate<strong>

**April 13****th**** 12:25 pm**

You're the one who started it.

* * *

><p><strong>Styler Message: Spenser Hayate to Joel Hatake<strong>

**April 13****th**** 12:29 pm**

I know. And I'm really regretting it.

* * *

><p><strong>Styler Message: Joel Hatake to Spenser Hayate<strong>

**April 13****th**** 12:34 pm**

So I can assume we're done here?

* * *

><p><strong>Styler Message: Spenser Hayate to Joel Hatake<strong>

**April 13****th**** 12:36 pm**

Yup.

* * *

><p><strong>Solana's Journal (Not Diary)<strong>

April 13th, 2011

I finished unpacking everything today. Took me long enough. I'm officially the new leader of Wintown.

Funny, but it doesn't feel as great as I thought it would.

But, of course, I don't tell anyone that. Not Spenser, not Lunick, and least of all Elita. No need to make her feel bad on top of it all. Don't get me wrong- it has its perks. I'm finally the big kid around town, the one that no one wants to mess with because not only am I a savior of Fiore, but I'm also an area leader. I have my own base, my own rules, my own way of doing anything. What I have is freedom and I can't deny that it feels sweet.

Still, I look around and there's something missing. I look at Alyssa and I don't see the blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I listen to Freddie and never hear that grumpy noise or voice of reason. I sit up late at night with Silent Chris and I don't feel… what I feel with him. It's not the same.

I make do with what I have. But, this place… It isn't home. Not for me at least.


	2. Of Computers and Paperwork

**I'm back with some more fluff. I don't think I ever get tired of Spenser/Solana. Ever. It's should be a diagnosed disease. **

**Also, for those of you reading No One Said It Would Be Easy, there may be an update in store soon (over a year in the making, which is slightly ridiculous). Sweet but Psycho reminded me that I should not give up and I've been working through my issues with that story (go read her story about the Go Rock Quads (called Melody of Ambition), by the way; it's awesome!)**

**Anyway, enjoy the fluff. I had fun with it. I also added in voice messages to my ensemble of crap I use to make up this story, so… Although it's not technically written, just overlook it. I'll give out cookies if you do. :) **

**Disclaimer: If I have not already done this, I don't own Pokemon or the Pokemon Ranger.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wintown Ranger Base- Mission #291478<strong>

**Ranger(s) on Mission: **Alyssa Hitomi

**Mission Date: **April 14th, 2011

**Location of Mission: **Ringtown

**Assigned Mission By: **Solana Hinata, Leader of Wintown

**Mission Description: **I was to go to Ringtown Ranger Base to fix the computer there. Apparently it freezes up a lot. I was taught how to do it by Solana Hinata, who refuses to pass on the instructions to fix it to Spenser Hayate because she would like to be difficult. She said to tell Spenser that she wants him to admit that he misses her and then she'll tell him. Apparently, she still wants him to be dependent on her. That's her reasoning, at least.

**Mission Status: **Success

**Detailed Analysis: **The computer job went along with minimal hitches. I only had to hide exactly what I was doing from Spenser and Lunick by telling them I wouldn't do it if they didn't leave the room. It was revealed that Melody knows how to fix it (her brother's a mechanical genius, for Arceus's sake), but she'll go along with the plan. She enjoys seeing the guys squirm anyway and they haven't once thought to ask her to do it because she plays innocent. That's my best friend for you.

Solana assigned me this mission to broaden my horizons and send me to new places. Seeing as I was just assigned to this base about a month ago, I haven't been to a lot of places in Fiore. She also promises to send me to Summerland and Fall City sometimes soon.

She also just wanted to mess with Spenser and couldn't get anyone else to go along with her plan.

Further analysis on my part revealed the true purpose for this mission: She and Spenser are in love. Yup. There. I said it. WHY WON'T THEY? Oh, well. Despite the fact that I'm wooing Spenser for Solana so they can get married and have babies, it's still a lot of fun, so I'm not complaining. Mission complete!

* * *

><p><strong>Wintown Ranger Base- Mission #291478<strong>

**Ranger Feedback: **ALYSSA! This is not your formal write-up. Do it again. And please omit the getting married and having babies part. This is not appropriate for a fourteen-year-old to be talking about! And I _am_ doing this to mess with Spenser, but only to accomplish a single goal of getting him to admit that Ringtown's not the same and he misses me. And that's only because he's so stubborn about that kind of stuff! It's just a game. NOT BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!

**Extra Notes: **Grrrr… I feel much better now.

**Signature of Person who Review this Mission Report: **(A very grumpy) Solana Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Styler Message: Spenser Hayate to Solana Hinata<strong>

**April 14****th**** 6:54 pm**

So I had a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Styler Message: Solana Hinata to Spenser Hayate<strong>

**April 14****th**** 6:59 pm**

Really? I feel like there's more to this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Styler Message: Spenser Hayate to Solana Hinata<strong>

**April 14****th**** 7:03 pm**

Yeah, I had a great day. I particularly liked the part where YOU BLACKMAILED ME.

* * *

><p><strong>Styler Message: Solana Hinata to Spenser Hayate<strong>

**April 14****th**** 7:08 pm**

You know the terms, tough guy. If you would just admit it, everything would be hunky-dorky.

* * *

><p><strong>Styler Message: Spenser Hayate to Solana Hinata<strong>

**April 14****th**** 7:11 pm**

Hey. A confession means nothing if it's forced, ya know what I mean?

* * *

><p><strong>Styler Message: Solana Hinata to Spenser Hayate<strong>

**April 14****th**** 7:17 pm**

Woah, Spense, I never said anything about a confession. Just an acknowledgement that I'm important. Got something on your mind?

* * *

><p><strong>Styler Message: Spenser Hayate to Solana Hinata<strong>

**April 14****th**** 7:21 pm**

You wish. Just the way you're treating it is makes me feel like I'm confessing something ridiculous.

* * *

><p><strong>Styler Message: Solana Hinata to Spenser Hayate<strong>

**April 14****th**** 7:25 pm**

Okay, Spense. If you're sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Styler Message: Spenser Hayate to Solana Hinata<strong>

**April 14****th**** 7:30 pm**

Grrrr… You and that condescending tone of yours.

* * *

><p><strong>Styler Message: Solana Hinata to Spenser Hayate<strong>

**April 14****th**** 7:33 pm**

It's a styler message. How would you know if I'm being condescending?

* * *

><p><strong>Styler Message: Spenser Hayate to Solana Hinata<strong>

**April 14****th**** 7:37 pm**

You just… are.

* * *

><p><strong>Styler Message: Solana Hinata to Spenser Hayate<strong>

**April 14****th**** 7:40 pm**

Okay. Cool. Bye.

* * *

><p><strong>Styler Message: Spenser Hayate to Solana Hinata<strong>

**April 14****th**** 7:43 pm**

Pumpkin head...

* * *

><p><strong>Styler Message: Solana Hinata to Spenser Hayate<strong>

**April 14****th**** 7:46 pm**

You have the strangest insults.

* * *

><p><strong>Styler Message: Spenser Hayate to Solana Hinata<strong>

**April 14****th**** 7:48 pm**

I know.

* * *

><p><strong>Wintown to Ringtown<strong>

**April 15****th****, 2011**

Dear Leader,

There. Is that greeting more appropriate? No, you say? Too formal? Okay, I'll start over.

Dear Cuddles,

Sorry, I didn't get it right this time either. This makes you sound like a teddy bear.

Dear Butthead,

Nope, too mean. Okay, then I'll just have to go with this:

Dear controlling, you-need-a-haircut, I-can-do-everything-even-though-I'm-only-human idealist freak,

Okay, that's much better.

I resent your lack of enthusiasm for my goals for this year. Out of six, you really only approved of two of them. I'd say that's pretty harsh. And don't tell me to just think up of better goals 'cause I might just punch you in the face.

Life at Wintown is going good. Today, Silent Chris and Freddie introduced me to the concept of ice skating during what I call one of our "team bonding sessions". We had all had a hard day of missions (yes, things actually happen in this frigid ice land) and I wanted us all to relax a bit. I mean, sure, I've heard of ice skating before, but I've never actually done it. They're both pros at it while Alyssa and I fell on our faces quite a few times (me more than Alyssa, I'll admit). Between that and the local bowling alley, we've pretty much got all our bases covered as far as entertainment, you know what I'm saying?

And don't say I got the idea of team bonding sessions from you too. We did about two of those and they were stupid "let's sit in a circle and say nice things about each other". When you let it slip out that you thought I was pretty awesome. Remember, huh, huh?

I feel like the entire purpose of this letter so far was to reminisce. Wow. I've gotten a lot done.

Anyway, tell Mel that Alyssa says hi. And… also something about… watermelons, I think? I don't know. I'll get back to you on that one. I don't really understand those two. Also, give Lunick a hug for me. Seriously, I'm not kidding. Give him a hug. Or I'll ask Elita to tell me all your embarrassing secrets from when you guys dated. That could be bad… And if you see Murph around the base sometime soon, tell him that he should swing by Wintown. Alyssa desperately wants to hear his theme song (although Freddie begged and pleaded for me to deny her because he doesn't want his ears to go through that; I thought the song was particularly charming, but what do I know?).

See ya soon!

Your ex-ranger,

Solana

P.S. And yes, the secret to the Ringtown computer is still being held hostage by me. Don't try to figure it out. It. Won't. Work.

P.P.S. PAPERWORK SUCKS! Seriously. You should see my letters to Joel and Cameron. That's more or less all I talk about. So I thought that I would complain here as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Solana Hinata has 2 unheard messages. First unheard message:<strong>

**Sunday, April 17****th****, 2:23 pm**

_Hey, 'Lana, it's Lunick. I just wanted to check in with you and see how everything's going in Wintown. From what I've heard from Spenser, you seem to be fitting right in. Actually, speaking of Spenser, the weirdest thing happened today. You wouldn't happen to know why he gave me a hug… would you? I feel like you probably do, actually. Anyway, give me a call when you get the chance. I'm sure you're off doing some important leader work… Well, I hope so. Actually, I rather doubt it, but I hope you're having fun with whatever it you're doing. Miss ya!_

**Message saved. Next message:**

**Sunday, April 17****th****, 3:14 pm**

_Solana, it's Joel. Not sure why you don't have your styler on you… But I hope it doesn't involve Spenser. Sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyway, I could have just written this in my letter back to you, but Cam and I have agreed that a "Paperwork Free Day" is necessary. Yes, even the Joel who Spenser claims will never take a vacation is affected by the horrors of paperwork occasionally. Anyway, call me back so we set this date. Cam insists that we leaders should have a brief get-together to commemorate such an occasion, but I don't know… That's too close to a vacation for me. So… Yeah. That's about it. Tell Spense to jump off a cliff for me and try not to torment him too much before then. See ya!_

**Message saved. No more unheard messages.**

* * *

><p><strong>Solana's Journal (Not Diary)<strong>

**April 17****th****, 2011,**

I've decided a few things:

1) I'm seriously enjoying this whole computer thing.

2) I also really enjoy going on walks without my styler every once in a while. I leave Chris in charge and no one bothers me for about an hour and it's great. Even when it results in many voice mails (two is many for me).

3) I'm seriously craving ice cream right now and am going to go get some as soon as I finish making this list.

4) I hate paperwork.

5) I despise Joel's many comments on the state of the nonexistent relationship between Spenser and me.

6) I _will _make Spenser admit that he's depressed without me.

7) I'm going to get ice cream now.

Case closed.


End file.
